1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board assembly, and more particularly to a printed circuit board assembly used in filtering noise of the network signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,824,570 discloses an Ethernet filtering circuit including a plurality of transmission channels. Each of the channels includes a common mode choke with two coils and two capacitors series connection with the two coils, respectively. The channels need not include any transformers or autotransformers.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0160608 discloses an Ethernet filtering circuit including a plurality of transmission channels wherein each channel includes two parallel transmission routes. Each channel includes an autotransformer in parallel connection with the two routes and two capacitors series connection with the two routes, respectively. The channels do not include any common mode chokes.